Unification Party
History :: "If you're not UP, you're DOWN." -'' Random Citizen of the Unification Party The Unification Party (UP) came into being in ADI 1001 when Senator Absum Promissio from Chandrila made a declaration of war against the Inner Core Senate. He stated that: *there needed to be a separation of religion and State *removal of Jedi & Sith from civilized areas *removal of fleet from Myrkr that threatened the Wayland Empire These statements were seen as highly controversial and treasonous in the League of Planets Inner Core Senate, which resulted in the permanent exilement of Senator Absum Promissio. Shortly thereafter, Senator Absum Promissio died of unknown causes , but before his death, he united 12 other planets along with Chandrila to form the Unification Party, as well as, a military. The Unification Party shortly after the death of Senator Absum Promissio made peace with the Senates and became a full-fledged voting party. The Capital Planet of the Unification Party is Chandrila. Osto Kharr was designated Party Leader and Prime Minister of the Unification Party. Dare Miran, Daren Pepe, and Anto Corr are designated Senators of the Unification Party for the League of Planets . Core Planet Worlds The 13 planets that joined the Unification Party after the initial declaration were: #Caamas #Brentaal #Corulag #Chandrila #Grizmalt #Rhinnal #Budpock #Columex #Lianna #Makem Te #Roche #Euceron #Centares These planets were in line with the Perlemian Trade Route, which is considered a major trade route to Coruscant. Another fact is that these planets exist in all of the Senates (Inner, Mid-Rim, Outer), which ties to the fact that it is a Unification Party. Government The government of the Unification Party is located on the planet of Chandrila. The Unification Party is a triumverate with a leader from each Senate ring ruled over by one main ruler who is elected from the people. A working model: (Elected by the People of Unification Party) I (Leader of the Inner Core) -- (Leader of the Mid-Rim) -- (Leader of the Outer Rim) There are technically four rulers in the Unification Party; however, it may be possible to have this structure with only three people though such a feat has never occurred. All functions of government are defined by the Unification Charter. 'Unification Charter' In the course of galactic affairs, the Unification Party was inspired by Senator Absum Promissio of Chandrila in the year ADI 1001. Senator Absum Promissio fought for separation of state and religion, pacifism, and political freedom. These principles are the core of the Unification Charter: ''Article I - Species Rights #All species have freedom of speech, press, assembly, and right to petition the unification government for redress of grievances. #No religion and/or religious activity will be sponsored by the Unification government. #All species have the right to their own religion or religious activity; however, the right to religion or religious activity may not be practiced in public space. Any forms of public display of practice of religion or religious activity will be punished by appropriate forms. #All species have right to due process. All species have the right to withhold information that might be self-incriminating and may avoid double jeopardy if the situation arises. #All species have right to trial by jury by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime was committed. The accused has the right to see his accuser and to bring witnesses for and against the accused. #All species shall not have excessive bail and fines imposed upon them. #All sections of the Unification Charter are amendable by law and interpreted by principle and/or authority present during the question of the Unification Charter. ''Article II - Social Laws'' #Murder is an offense that is punishable for a term of one year in prison; however, if the same person is found to have committed murder for the second time, said person will be put to death immediately without trial or appeal. #Theft is an offense that is punishable for an indefinite term. The guilty will stay in prison until another individual commits theft, in which case, the original guilty party will be let go, and the new individual will take their place. #All other offenses that cause harm are punishable by death, indefinite term in prison, fines, or cruel and unusual punishments or combination thereof; by the discretion of the jury and judge of the trial. #All species while in Unification space must do their “fair” share. “Fair” share is defined as leaving the system/space/planet/government in better shape than what the species found it. If “fair” share is not met, exile from system/space/planet/government will occur. Initial exile will last one year. It will escalate from there depending on the offense, which will eventually lead to death upon the seventh offense. #All species will be given a broadcast when they enter Unification space defining the rights, responsibilities, and privileges of this charter. Ignorance will not be tolerated. ''Article III – Prime Minister'' #The Prime Minister will also be the Party Leader of the Unification Party. #The Prime Minister is elected by the people of the Unification Party. #The Prime Minister chooses the Three Senators and the Nine Senators. #The Prime Minister may make contact with other planets, systems, empires, and governments for the well-being and improvement of the Unification Party #The Prime Minister will guide the decisions of the Three Senators and the Nine Senators. #The Prime Minister will be seen as the sole leading force of the Unification Party. #The Prime Minister’s decision can be counter-acted by the Three Senators and the Nine Senators. As well, the Three Senators and the Nine Senators will be counter-acted by the Prime Minister. #The Prime Minister is the commander and chief of the military. ''Article IV – Three Senators'' #The Three Senators will be elected by the people of the Unification Party. #The Three Senators will represent the interests of the Unification Party in the Galactic Senates. #The Three Senators will implement bills, laws, and resolutions based off of the needs of the Unification Party on a Galactic scale. ''Article V – Nine Senators'' #The Nine Senators will be elected by the people of the Unification Party. #The Nine Senators will represent the interests of the Unification Party within the Unification Party. #The Nine Senators will implement bills, laws, and resolutions based off the needs of the Unification Party on a Planetary and Party scale. ''Article VI – Military'' #The Military is made up of the people of the Unification Party; therefore, all people may be drafted into the military at any given time. #Participation in the military is mandatory. #The Military is the only organization, group of individuals, and/or individuals associated with the military that are allowed to have weapons in Unification Space. #The Military’s leader is the Prime Minister… in the absence of the Prime Minister or deference by the Prime Minister, the Military shall be ran by a chosen Admiral or collection of Admirals #The Military is the main military unit and police unit in Unification Space. Military A military was formed in ADI 1001, however, command structure was not created until ADI 1002. Admirals Mov Yorik and Yom Urvuru commanded the Alpha Fleet, which was stationed at Chandrila. It consisted of: *1 Super Capital ship (Intereferer - flagship) *50 Capital ships *Full compliment of starfighters and transport ships *100 Frigate & smaller *2,500 vehicles and 250,000 troops